Hiding the key
by DeanSamCasWinchester
Summary: Sam and Dean work a case from Bobby. A girl, who made a deal with a crossroads demon, has mysteriously turned up in a hospital with no memory of any event. It's Sam and Dean's job to find where she's come from and why she's come back with the help of some certain angels and demons. SPOILERS OF SEASON 6.


Sam shook Dean awake. "Quickly, man. We got to head out."

Dean grumbles and rolls over. "Shush Sammy."

Sam sighed, all to use to Dean's grumpy mornings. He let him lie for another few minutes, before opening the curtains to let in some let.

"Up now. Ready in five. We're heading out."

Dean sat up in the motel bed, the covers thrown to one side and his pillow with drool. Dean had clothes on- which Sam thought was the best rules they'd ever decided upon- and threw him his bag. "I'll explain on the way.

* * *

It took ten minutes for Dean to get ready and another five to pack. Sam sat in the car, leafing through pages of news articles and reports from the past few years while hurrying Dean. Dean climbed into the driver seat, toothbrush still in his mouth, and started the engine. Winding down the window spit, he turns to Sam. "So what's the rush, honeybrush?"

"It's complicated. There's a small town called Knik, ever heard of it?"

"Nope."

"No one has. But Bobby worked a case back there 'bout three years ago. Seven people killed in freak animal attacks. Ripped to shreds. In one night,"

"Anything in common?"

"All previously drug addicts, broke or ill. Ten years from that day, they all snapped up. Suddenly talented, intelligent people. Rich. Successful. The full works."

"Crossroad demon?"

"Yeah, a frenzy on one day. Some poor sucker put their spell in one popular tourist destination."

"So some people made a deal. Ten years later, the hell hounds came to collect the prize. Why are we heading out now?"

Sam turns to book for Dean to glance at while he drives, tapping a picture of a young girl. No older than sixteen with blonde hair and wide eyes grinning at the camera.

"Lily Fox. Fourteen years old. Killed in the same way. Not exactly in line with the others. She was five when they all made in deal. One sister, Dad gone but Mum still around. No issues at school, her Mum had plenty of money. Nothing was wrong with the kid."

"So she probably got caught in the deal. Got a new Barbie or something. What has this to do with the job?"

"So Bobby was reading some local newspapers and sees this on the inside cover." He holds up a picture of a similar looking girl, the girl, a few years later at least. Looking paler but okay.

"Alright. Her freakish look-a-like." Dean takes a turn, whistling through his teeth.

"No. That's the thing. Listen to this: **Abandoned girl found in graveyard. Police call for any leads on the girl's family. No identification was found at the scene. "**

"So... zombies? What are we dealing with?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

The area was clean. Minimal crimes, no disappearances, no deaths under even remotely suspicious circumstances since Lily returned. Nothing to indicate her going berserk and slaughtering anyone. Sam checked out the police leads. Nothing. Lily Fox's was dead as far as they are concerned, and it's not as though they'd put two and two together. Sam tried to ring Bobby, ask if he'd dug up anything but got nothing.

"The girls clean, I'ma telling you boys." He'd complained as Sam tried to get him to look again. Sam was suspicious and even Dean drove a little faster than usual all the way there, not stopping for anything but gas.

At the hospital, Dean parks up, complaining about the small space his baby to squeeze into. Sam keeps quiet, still digging through Bobby's notes on the case. Bobby- surprisingly- was good at writing down informations. One Mum, one sister a few years younger than her. Her Dad had died in the army and was cremated, so no chance of the deal being to bring her back. Sam frowned at one of the bills. He couldn't figure it out but their medial bills had been so high.

Not just a little higher than usual but rocketing high. Rollorcoaster high. But Lily had rarely been to hospital in her life. Not since she was born in one. None of it made sense. She wasn't ill, so how could her Mum have possibly had all these medical bills. Something, not Bobby's maths, just didn't add up.

Inside, Dean found the hottest nurse there with a teddy bear badge on, while Sam tackled the receptionist. He had little information, except he realised that the receptionist would understand who he was looking for. How many other missing girls with no memory could there be? She did know and told him she was on the forth floor, room 3 for head related injuries. The ward was relativity deserted, other a couple of nurses and one or two patiences who seemed asleep.

They saw through the window in the room, at the young girl who's blonde hair was flowing around the pillow behind her. Her eyes were shut, a frown harshening her soft features. Her knees are curled into her chest, her arms on her ears as if blocking out the silence.

"One of us is going to have to wake her." Sam points out. Both boys start to count and Dean throws scissors, Sam rock. Dean curses out loud but knocks quietly on the door. The girl's eyes open, staring right at Dean in an instant. They're a green colour, and look human.

"Hi." The girl says softly.

"Hello." Dean replied, suddenly so professional, "I'm Agent Davies and this is my partner, Agent Craywood. We're here to ask you a few routine questions, help you find your family."

"Can I see your badges?" She asks suspiciously, struggling to sit up. Sam and Dean both draw out their FBI ones, flashing them forward. "Cool!" She gleams, taking a look, "I've never seen any cool badges up close before!" She grins. Her voice is hoarse but bright, something Sam is glad to hear.

"So. Questions?" She says, trying to sit up again. She winces and Sam reaches forward to help her, sitting her up against her pillow. She thanks him.

"Right. We'd like to know what you remember about what's happened since you woke up." Sam says, pulling out a tape recorder and pressing record.

"Not much." She shrugs, the blush on her cheeks a bring contrast to her pale skin. "I woke up in town with no memories and stayed there until these police came over. I was covered in blood and mud, they brought me here."

"You don't remember anything at all?"

She squints slightly at Dean. "Nothing."

"Any weirdness since you've been back? Weird voices, cravings, memory loss since you're been back?" Dean presses.

"Nope. Don't think so."

Sam butts in, "Have you slept at all since you've been back? Had bad nightmares?"

She hesitates, "Not much. Just ordinary nightmares , blood, screaming." Lily laughs nervously, "It's fine."

Dean nods his head to Sam, who excusing them both to step outside. When they're out of earshot, Dean says, "She's lying, Sam. I know it."

Sam agreed a little but she's just a kid. "I don't think she's like any case before, Dean. We can't go in there, guns raised, ready to shot at the first sign of trouble."

"That," Argues Dean, "Is exactly what we're going to do. We've let this happen too many times before. Remember the last time we let the dead roam free? We ended up with more dead people than we started with!" He frowns, "We can't let these people get hurt because she's young Sammy."

Sam sighs but can't think of a good argument against it. He knew she was lying about something and people don't just rise from the dead. They head back into the room, where Lily is shuffling through papers. Dean's voice deepens, becoming more serious. "Look girl, we know you're lying. We need the truth."

Lily glares up at him, then turns to Sam. "Well, Agent Craywood. Says here that you're also a federal officer, health inspector and a qualified priest. Lot of hobbies it would seem." Sam leans over to see the paper in his hands, pictures of him staring back at him. He pats his pocket, she pickpocketing him! All his ID cards! What the hell!

She looks up at him, wide , bold eyes gleaming, "You're lying to me. And I want the truth."

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of the characters. Promise! **

**Hope you liked my 1st chapter of my story. There's going to be angels and demons later. Hopefully there will be as few spoilers as possibly, but please don't continue reading if you haven't at least watch about 3/4s of season 6 because there will be a few of those spoilers. Sorry about that! All have a slice of pie. **


End file.
